Cory Gets Confrontational
by LycoX
Summary: Suppose Cory got more confrontational with his brother and the girls during the Double Date scene in season 2's Danger Boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Cory Gets Confrontational**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

As Cory looked towards the blonde girl who wanted to see something funny, he couldn't help but feel betrayed by the fact his brother's hormones had obviously got the best of him once again and let that over ride their bond as brothers. And if he was being honest here, the only thing funny about this entire situation was the outfit Shawn's date had on. Looking her in the eye, he began to speak. "Yeah… I'm no one's entertainment." And he'd sooner let himself get punched in the face by Harley Keiner then be treated like some piece of garbage who was only good for entertaining someone.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked somewhat offended that this little curly haired boy would dare to talk to her like that.

"You heard me, I'm no one's entertainment and I'm starting to feel real happy now that my supposed brother over here didn't ask me to do this double date."

"Cory!" Reprimanded Eric, who was not happy at the way things were going here.

"No Eric, I refuse to be treated like a little kid by someone who's own dress sense doesn't look all that impressive either."

"Hey, I think you need to show some respect here." Eric's girlfriend of the week cut in with a glare at him.

"If I wanted to look for attention, I would do something that would get me that. What I did with the water wasn't me looking for attention. That was just me having some fun. Something you obviously don't recognize."

Suffice it to say, Cory's temper was starting to get the best of him. The situation with Wendy Jansen was still bothering him and now he's got his own brother pulling this crap on him. He was pretty sure he'd never pull something like this on his brother. He couldn't even fault Shawn as his best friend had no idea since he'd obviously been lied too. The girlfriend of the week glared at him again, not that he was even phased by that since he'd been getting glares from the best of them like his own parents, Mr. Feeny, Mr. Turner, Harley and his goons. "I think you need to take yourself home and have a little time out or something little boy." She told him angrily.

Looking towards his brother for some kind of support who was looking rather lost. Cory could also see Shawn doing the smart thing by staying well out of the mess currently going on. "The fact you aren't saying anything hurts more than anything else Eric." Cory told him sadly and began to walk off.

"Wait… Cory!" Tried Eric but his little brother kept on going without even a look back as he went up the stairs. Making Eric feel like a ton of crap.

A long blonde haired girl was then seen running up the stairs afterwards as well. The girlfriend of the week simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well, now that that's over with we can get back to what we were doing before." The shocked look on Eric's face didn't bode well as he couldn't really believe what he'd just heard.

"Yeah, I totally agree. Who needs a baby like that anyway?" The blonde cousin added in and Shawn didn't like that one bit.

And it showed when he walked up those same steps. "Hey! Where are you going!?"

Looking down at her, Eric, and the black haired girl he told them he'd rather be anywhere else then here and then hauled butt. A clapping could be heard, making the three look to where it was coming from to see one Harley Keiner in his custom leather jacket, blue jeans, black boots, and white t-shirt with his hair slicked back like always. The sight of him, his two goons, and the little sister made Eric groan. "Oh no, you guys. My night's complete."

Harley walked up to him with a small smirk on his face though there was no feeling of amusement coming from it. "Terrific job Matthews, way to show that brotherly bond with Baboon there." Keiner told him sarcastically with another clap.

"Not even Harley would do that to me pal." Theresa added in with her arms crossed with a look that said she wasn't impressed at all. And while she wasn't dating Cory anymore, she still found him to be a great friend and this was not something he needed on his plate what with that Jansen mess and all. But the fact the girl in question went after Cory told her that all may not be lost after all.

Frankie could be seen cracking his knuckles and Eric had to back up a little at the sight. "Why, why do you guys even care? Aside from T.K., you three are pretty much always picking on him."

Harley had to nod at that as he clasped his hands together. "True, but even we have a certain limit to how low we will go. And what you did there Matthews made you the real Baboon. If I were to ever do such a thing to my dear sweet angelic sister I would have to allow Frankie to hurt me most painfully so." The big guy would probably cry his eyes out after but he'd do regardless.

Eric could only look down in shame as the two girls looked on and neither were terribly happy with how their night had been ruined. Satisfied with the end result, Harley gave a nod towards his group to get moving. "We will be taking our leave now, I wish you a most pleasant of nights." Not that it was likely to happen after this but hey, a little politeness never hurt right?

"Yeah, heh! Its probably gonna be very unpleasant for ya now Matthews!" Added Joey with a laugh as he and the others walked off. T.K. planned to call her favorite polite guy later to see how he was doing and maybe even get him a nice gift to help raise his spirits.

For Eric, this was going to be a situation he was going to have to never repeat again cause no girl was worth hurting his brother over.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I think that's a perfect spot to end this one shot. And yeah it might have been childish but in the end, Cory was only having some fun and he shouldn't have been looked down on cause of that. Look forward to seeing what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the idea. Originally I was just going to leave this as a one shot but I figured there could be a little more to go with it. Hope you all like!**

* * *

A little while after the confrontation at Chubbie's with his brother and the girls, which had led to reconcilliation between him and Wendy Jansen surprisingly enough much to his happiness. Cory, along with Mr. Feeny had found themselves at the amusement park and ready to take on the most craziest theme park attraction to ever be built. The conversation he'd had later on with his brother in their bedroom hadn't helped matters any either and he figured if his brother wanted to see dangerous then he'd darn well do it! Even though it was a dumb idea all things considered but he wanted to prove to his older brother not to take him at face value just cause of his age or anything he does. Mr. Feeny's own issues had led to the two making this rather crazy decision and in a way had brought him and the older man closer.

At the end of it all though, Cory was pretty sure that was the stupidest thing he could possibly ever do as he could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes more than once! But ride the attraction he and Mr. Feeny did and then placing his brother and Mr. Turner into it afterwards was just some great icing on the cake! He would have said something in regards to Mr. Turner but considering the bonding he was basically doing with his long time neighbor, he figured it was best not to since he got the impression that Mr. Turner was one of the ones who had managed to get under Mr. Feeny's skin recently.

But one thing Cory hadn't counted on and would have definitely preferred irate parents was the arrival of Topanga Lawrence, Teresa Keiner, and Wendy Jansen! All three were definitely not happy with what he had done after they had seen on the news what he and Mr. Feeny were up too and quickly got rides there. And it all started when Joey of all people showed up. "Hey uhh Matthews?"

"Yeah?" Cory asked wary of why the thug was here as his teacher and now principal watched with interest.

"Cool thing ya did there with the thing and all but you really angered a few people! Even Frankie's havin' a hard time with em!" That made the second son of the Matthews family wonder just who the heck he could be talking about that would give even Frankie the Enforcer of all people trouble!

"Yeah Baboon, you've awakened a terrible force that even I can not properly deal with despite my number of years living." Said Harley Keiner as he walked up to the three.

Feeny, curious as can be over the matter asked what he and Joey were talking about. Something Cory was desperately wanting to know as well!

"CORY A. MATTHEWS!" Yelled out three voices simultaneously that made Cory instantly turn pale as he recognized them to be Topanga, T.K., and Wendy!

"Oh dear." Muttered Mr. Feeny off to the side and failing to realize that the news crew was filming the whole thing!

"And don't think you're off the hook either Mr. Feeny!" Yelled out Topanga as she and the other two girls came up to the guys with Frankie following along with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry guys, I tried but theirs was a fury I could not hope to stop."

"Some forces aren't meant to be stopped Frankie." Harley told him sagely and it was one of the reasons he and his boys never went after girls at the school while Mr. Feeny was in shock over Ms. Lawrence's words towards him and asked what he could have possibly done.

"Now Mr. Feeny, its not wise to play coy when you know full well of what you did!" Informed Wendy with a stern glare on her face that was aimed at him.

"Yeah man, you nearly got Mr. Polite over here all dead and I wouldn't have been happy if that happened!" Added in Teresa while Topanga nodded.

Cory wasn't about to leave the man on his own though as it was his idea too after all! "Hey! Don't blame it all on him! It was both our idea to do this!"

 _Oh Mr. Matthews, it seems you will now be learning of why you should never speak up at times like these. Though I appreciate your attempt in my defense._

"Clearly we need to keep a better eye on not just Mr. Feeny but also Cory here too girls." Suggested Topanga with a fierce glare that made Cory wince and take a step back from it.

Harley and his two goons were greatly enjoying this and so was everybody else watching!

"I like that idea T. I like it a lot." Maybe their combined presence around Mr. Polite will make him wise up!

"We of course will need to find someone who can keep Mr. Feeny from doing such atrocious ideas too ladies."

"Now Ms. Jansen, I hardly think that is needed as I am a grown man after all!" Protested the older man but anything else he might have said was quickly dead on his tongue after getting three very intense glares from the girls.

Taking a step away from them as if it would somehow help him out. "I'll be quiet now." And lowered his head and hating that he was being cowed in such a manner by three young girls!

Cory suddenly had a vision of his future that involved an older him and this time it wasn't just Wendy he was married too, but Topanga and T.K. too! Shawn would probably have something to say about all this if he was here.

Which, as we all know he's likely laughing his butt off thanks to the news crew filming the whole thing! "Now girls, I really don't think the three of you keeping an eye on me is all that necessary. Heh heh, right?" He chuckled nervously as the three girls looked at one another before turning their attention back to him.

"Oh its very necessary Silly as without us you are liable to do things like this again. We'll of course have words with your friend Shawn about certain things that shouldn't be done." And if possible, find someone who will help keep Shawn Hunter in line as well! Wendy didn't mind if she had to share her Silly Billy with two other girls for the time being until other boys caught their interest as Cory is quite special indeed. She had managed to forgive him during the talk they had after she went chasing after him at Chubbie's earlier on after seeing what had transpired between him and his brother and those two girls.

She had come to realize that sometimes mistakes, even hurtful ones could happen and his apologizing profusely had helped immensely in her being able to forgive him. The talk had even gotten her to better understand what her parents had been trying to tell her when she had informed them of what had happened between her and Cory several weeks ago. "Alright ladies, let's get Mr. Polite here back to the Matthews home. Feeny, we'll deal with you later." Mr. Feeny gaped at the Keiner girl for her boldness towards him before looking at her older brother as the three girls dragged Cory off to his house while ignoring his protests.

"Aren't you going to do something about that Mr. Keiner?" After all he had no place in reprimanding her since they weren't in school at the moment.

Harley looked at him for a moment. "Nope, I'm not goin' against that sir. My most sincerest apologies but she's a girl and I don't like to go against their kind." George Feeny could only sigh at that as he watched Mr. Keiner and his two friends walk away.

His attention was soon caught however when Johnathan and Eric returned, only they were somehow wearing the other's clothes. That ride was truly in a league of its own!

 **Meanwhile at the Matthews Home**

Amy and Alan Matthews had been watching everything with shock, surprise, and vast amounts of amusement at what had gone down with their son. Little Morgan was even greatly enjoying it as well. "You know Amy, I was thinking of having a good talk with our son after that little stunt he just pulled with George. But after seeing that I think those three girls have it well in hand." Even if two of them were a little crazy in some ways since Topanga had grown out of that kind of thing.

"I think you're right about that honey." Agreed Amy and couldn't wait to see her son's return courtesy of those three girls.

Morgan was just happy that her sister was back again as she liked playing dolls with her!

 **At Shawn's**

Over at the Hunters place, Shawn could be seen continuing to laugh his butt off at what he had witnessed as it was quite possibly the greatest thing he'd ever seen! His parents on the other hand were looking at him strangely since they'd been busy with other things. "Virna?"

"Yeah Chet?"

"We got us a strange boy there."

"Yep." But he's there strange kid and that's all that matters.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh… Hope you guys enjoyed this and now I am officially done with this! Thank you to Ewkada of Mickey's Tavern for causing me to think of adding more to this one shot. Well, two shot I guess you could say. R and R!**


End file.
